Just another story
by snowkiss94
Summary: With time slipping out of her hands, Katie makes a decision to use time in order to make a change. TR/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. JK Rowling owns that. But the plot and any OC belong to me.**

**Prologue**

Dumbledore gazed out the foggy window. It was another cold, rainy day, perhaps a forecast of days to come. Tom Riddle had graduated just five years ago and by all accounts, seemed to be drenching himself deeper and deeper in darkness everyday. The few spies that had actually managed to discern the darkness around him were still unable to completely explain the reasoning behind Tom's actions. They were much too scared. Dumbledore sighed and hoped for some miracle. Perhaps then Tom Riddle would correct himself before any correctional action by Dumbledore became necessary. The door to Dumbledore's office burst open suddenly and in hurried a young girl looking completely distraught. She was a curious creature. Small and extremely frail looking but one simply had to look into her eyes for that impression to be destroyed.

"It happened again," she whispered tremulously.

Dumbledore frowned and then his eyes became wet. "Perhaps the old adage is true: the good do indeed leave us young."

The girl started crying uncontrollably and Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief and let her have a moment of privacy.

"How long do you think I have?" she asked without a trace of fear, just a quiet and subdued acceptance.

"I cannot be sure by dear child but do not fear, I will do my best to provide you with the tools to make the most of your time," Dumbledore replied.

She nodded and then said, "Can you please not tell anyone?"

"Of course." Dumbledore looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. Here he was having lived a long and fruitful life while this young girl suffered.

She had showed up outside the door to Hogwarts and banged on the doors until Payne had grudgingly opened the doors. Covered in blood with a completely wild and cornered look in her yes, she had been a sight. She had looked extremely familiar to Dumbledore and perhaps that is why he immediately accepted her into his wing. Perhaps he had once passed her on the street and said hello not knowing that they would meet again in such horrible circumstances. At that moment, Dumbledore felt a great deal of anger at the people who had done this to this poor girl. But who was he to judge? After all, if he was capable of killing his sister then those horrible people were surely capable of murdering this young girl.

"I should go. Mimi is waiting for me."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as the young girl left, a slight slump in her shoulders the only indication of her plight.

He turned back to his desk thinking again. Healer Walsh, the best healer in the whole wizarding world was unable to heal her. Dumbledore himself had taken part in creating a treatment that could benefit her. But there was only so much they could do before the toll of countless torture curses took hold. He reached for a quill and then looked around for some parchment with the intention of writing a letter to Healer Walsh. There was a small folded piece of paper sitting underneath the ink bottle. _That should do nicely_ and Dumbledore reached for it. He opened the folded parchment hoping that there would be no words inside of it and it would simply be a folded piece of paper. Alas that was not the case. The parchment was long and full of many words printed neatly. To his surprise, Dumbledore saw that it addressed to him.

_Dear Professor,_

_I wish there was some way I could tell you this in person but I fear my time is short and I will be no longer in the world of the living by the time you receive this letter. This letter contains all the information you will need about Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort (his preferred name). I hope this letter has reached you safely._

Dumbledore's eyes widened and quickly he sat down on his desk to read the letter. It consisted of five parts. The first part pertained to Voldemort's upbringing and the hatred that burned brightly inside of him. The second part referred to many of his mannerisms such as his need to collect trophies. The third part consisted of the things he had already accomplished in the quest for his ultimate goal. The fourth part consisted of his future plans and the fifth part consisted of possible theories by the writer of how Tom Riddle or Voldemort planned to become immortal.

_He has to be stopped Professor. It is much too late for any way to change him. Believe me, I know. This letter was charmed to turn up on your desk on this exact day, November 12, 1951. I am sure you have guessed by now that I am time traveller and I hope you are able to do what is now required of you. Send the girl who was just in your office to the past with the task of collecting as much information as she can about Tom Marvolo Riddle. She will not be mind and will be only too happy to accept. I know because I am her. Give a dying girl a chance to help save the world. _

_Good luck,_

_Katherine "Katie" Dubey_

_**A/N be warned that updates will be very erratic although I will not leave you guys hanging for years. Some updates might be only days apart and some could take months. Leave me messages that tell me to update. Hopefully that motivates me :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun.**

**Chapter One**

"I was told to give you this when I got here," said Katie while handing Dumbledore a sealed envelope hopefully containing a letter that would explain the strangeness of her appearance at Hogwarts. She couldn't help staring at Dumbledore as he read the letter. He didn't look very different from the Dumbledore that she had left behind six years in the future but there was still a different. He seemed a little lighter and less burdened. _But that doesn't seem right, _she thought, _because according to history, this was the year Dumbledore was supposed to defeat Grindelwald. He should look a lot bleaker than he is now._

Finally, Dumbledore looked up and gave Katie a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts, when would you like to get sorted?" Katie looked at him in shock and then back down at the letter that was still in his hand with curiosity. "Aren't you going to ask any questions? I mean it was very strange how I showed up. I mean I can explain everything but I don't exactly know how I will do that. I just hope you know I mean no harm and that while my circumstances are unusual, the actions I took were necessary, so please don't call the Aurors and don't tell the ministry please. I promise to not cause too many problems and I'm not sure what that letter says so I can't know what you know or don't know and well, ummm, what's in that letter exactly?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes only seemed to grow as Katie rambled on. After she was finished, he said "this letter contains everything I need to know and no questions need to be asked. Your name is Katherine Dubey but it should be changed to Katherine McDougal because Dubey is an influential pureblood family that would make your cover story seem only too suspicious. You are going to be a sixth year and you have to be sorted into Slytherin in order to help…the future me." Dumbledore's eyes only seemed to twinkle even more.

Katie stared at him with wide eyes and then cleared her throat, "yes that seems to be right."

"Don't worry my dear girl. While this does seem strange, stranger things have happened." Dumbledore continued smiling at her. "I also understand that I am to allow you to alter my memory so that I don't question your presence or remember anything of the letter. So let me go get the Sorting hat so we can get that out of the way?"

Katie quietly sat down in the comfortable red chair while Dumbledore got up to go to the Headmaster's office to get the hat. It was still strange seeing him and knowing that he knew nothing about her. Katie considered Dumbledore her savior and had told him more than she had told anyone about herself in her life. She still remembered the day she escaped her prison which incidentally happened to be her parent's house. It was good that being used as target practice so much actually taught her a thing or two about complicated spells. When she had finally broken down the wards in her room, she had escaped to Britain by means of an illegal method of transportation provided by Geoffery, the wickedest, most crooked person in the entire village that she lived in. After successfully reaching Britain, she had immediately apparated to Hogwarts. She had heard that Dumbledore had been the one to finally defeat Grindelwald and knew that if she could get help from anyone, it was Dumbledore. She never understood Grindelwald's hatred of muggles and muggleborns and did not agree with her parent's previous association with him and continued association with his cause. _I suppose my biggest mistake was thinking independently, _Katie thought with some scorn and sadness.

Dumbledore had taken her in, as she had hoped, and she had been living with him at Hogwarts for the past – or the near future – year. She had not wanted to be a part of regular classes and was only tutored by Dumbledore. She rarely got to see any of the castle or its inhabitants because she just wasn't ready and her health hadn't allowed it. Life had been pretty uneventful until Dumbledore had come to her with a strange request and a letter that she was not allowed to read that contained her own signature. She did not completely understand but had gone over details with Dumbledore over her infiltration of the past for almost a month. She had also been perfecting a modified memory charm that makes targets forget about an incident and then become almost dismissive and absent minded when something reminded them of it specifically. After all that training she was finally ready. _I suppose I should do some good if I am only to live a few more years, _Katie thought despondently. Just then Dumbledore returned with the Sorting hat.

He placed the hat on her head gently and immediately the Sorting hat came to life. _Oho what have we here! Courage, bravery, strength, and smarts! While Ravenclaw would suit you well, you definitely belong in Gryff—_

_NO! Please don't! You have to sort me into Slytherin!_

_But my dear girl, you do not possess any Slytherin quality at all. The only thing that seems to be Slytherin about you is your ability to be very subtle. But that is not enough my dear, you will find great things in Gryffindor and will most likely prosper there. _

_Please don't, I can't have that happening! I need to be in Slytherin. Please put me in Slytherin!_

_Well, I always try to take the choices of my head bearers in mind. Very well then, _"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.

Katie let out a sigh of relief while Dumbledore looked at her curiously. "Did it take long for the hat to decide or were you arguing with it?" asked Dumbledore.

Katie blushed and said, "I had to argue, he wanted to put me in Gryffindor." Dumbledore looked at her appraisingly and then with a laugh, looked back down at the Sorting Hat in amazement. "After all these years, I never thought that I would be learning something new about the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore said bemusedly. Dumbledore then looked back at Katie and said, "I suppose you're going to erase my memory now?" Katie looked a little startled and then quickly gathered her bearing. "Yes, please sit." Dumbledore sat down and then Katie pointed her wand at him and whispered "Obliviate modificum." Instantly Katie experienced a dizzying emotion that came hand in hand with the spell and then looked at Dumbledore.

He seemed to be sleeping but slowly rubbed his forehead and looked at her. "What are you doing here my dear?" he asked kindly.

"I am a new student and I want to know where my dormitories are. I am in Slytherin." Katie replied confidently.

"Oh yes, of course! One moment, I'll go and ask one of our patrolling Slytherin prefects."

"Wait. Can you make sure to bring the prefect Tom Riddle? And can you tell Headmaster Dippet about me and tell him I'm from France? My name is Katie McDougal."

"Oh, yes, of course," Dumbledore said. He looked confused and disoriented for a minute, shrugged it off, and then went to search for the prefect.

Katie did not have to wait long before the doors opened and she came face to face with a handsome, pale-faced boy with perfectly coiffed dark hair and clean, pressed robes. He extended a hand and said "Hello, I'm Tom Riddle."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun.**

**Tom P.O.V.**

_That doddering old fool seems to be getting stranger and stranger every passing day. It almost seemed like he was confounded. At first he did not recognize me, which is a feat that should be utterly impossible for him since not only does the greatness that naturally oozes off of me make an impression, but also because he had been dogging my steps for years._

Tom's eyes flared red for a small second and he quickly controlled and reigned in his anger. Looking through his periphery, he tried to discern whether the girl had seen anything. She seemed oblivious enough but one could never be too sure.

_It does not matter what she saw, it is obvious that she is just like the rest of the idiots I'm forced to deal with. Of course, I cannot help the fact that most wizards and witches, even the pureblood regime supporters, are so incompetent. Once I have achieved my destiny and unveiled my true self their idiocy will be only too easy to manipulate and use for my own ends._

Tom could feel his magic getting more excited as he thought of the power he would have and the people that would bow down to him.

_Yes, even Dumbledore will bow before me. That is, of course, before I kill him. The fool knows too much and if only I had more support, I could end him once and for all._

Turning sharply around a corridor, he continued walking with great haste towards the Slytherin dorms. The girl hesitated and then fell in step beside him again. Tom regarded her again. There was something strange about the girl. She seemed weak, almost frail and impossibly breakable, but there was determination in her eyes and power in her steps. It almost seemed as if she thought she had more to offer the world.

_Fool._

Still Tom decided to observe her. Determination and silly overconfidence could occasionally result in dangerous enemies.

_First, I will have to crush the ones who still believe they have a chance._

She had dark hair, no highlights or shades, just an endless night. This was not like his own hair, which, although black, seemed almost brown in certain lights. Small build, and almost sickeningly pale skin. She would have been unremarkable had it not been for her eyes. The strangest shade of violet that danced with energy that was hard to describe. It was as if she acknowledged the fact that she was weak and was prepared to make the most of it.

Out of curiosity Tom decided to engage her in conversation. He plastered on his perfect, charming smile and then looked at her, "You know, we have been walking for nearly five minutes already and you have yet to say a word."

The girl started and then looked up at him. She was looking at him strangely with calculating eyes. As if realizing her own behavior, she immediately smiled and then said, "I'm Katherine McDougal, pleased to make you acquaintance."

_This is not good. She also has a façade. I can almost smell her lies._

"Likewise. So how did your transfer to Hogwarts come about? It is the first time I have ever heard anything about a transfer student. You might be making history here." Tom said with false jovialness.

"Oh well, my parents died and Hogwarts decided to take me in," she replied with almost frustrating calm.

_Someone whose parents just died should not be so calm. Either she is in shock, or she is lying._

"My condolences. If it does not bring up – ummm – too many bad memories, uh, may I ask how it happened?" Tom said with just the right degree of hesitancy.

"The war in France," the girl said bluntly. She did not elaborate anymore which only served to annoy Tom even more.

_It's time to go on the attack._

"So McDougal, I don't think I have ever heard that name used before in wizarding society. Do I take it then, that you are not a pure blood?" Tom said silkily with a hint of steel and menace in his voice.

"It is a muggle name but I am a half blood. My mother was a squib and she never told me which family she came from – too ashamed you see – and my father was a muggle and the person who gave me the name McDougal." She said with perfect alacrity.

_She has gotten defensive. That seemed a bit too practiced to not have been a method of defense. She's good. It will be amusing to see how soon she'll fall._

"I am not sure whether you are aware but Slytherin House prizes purebloods. In fact, most of them are purebloods. They often do not take kindly to strangers with unpure backgrounds. And unfortunately, you cannot even prove any ties you may have with pureblood familes," Tom said innocently but letting the hint of a threat seep into his voice.

The girl looked him straight in the eye and replied, "Well it seems that you have managed to escape so far without consequence and have even managed to become a prefect. If you could manage so well then I'm sure I can as well. After all, Riddle isn't a pureblood name either."

Instantly Tom's magic reacted violently. It was begging him, whispering things in his ears. It wanted to destroy the girl standing before him. He wanted to destroy the girl before him!

_But no, I cannot. Not yet._

"I have managed to prove my allegiances and have been accepted. You, on the other hand, are a strange girl from France with a backstory that is simply too vague to ignore," Tom said with a great degree of coldness.

"What is _your _backstory then?" the girl asked impudently.

Instantly Tom's wand was out as he eyed the girl with almost a maniacal gleam in his eye. His eyes bled red and his dark magic washed over him and then, turned on the girl.

Her clothes started to rip and cuts started appearing everywhere. She tried to step back but simply could not move. She seemed to be suffocating. Suddenly the pressure stopped and Tom reigned his magic back in. He looked at her with a smile and said, "so sorry about that. My magic has a mind of it's own sometimes. Shall we continue to the Slytherin dorm?"

The girl looked at him alarmed with eyes much too wide for her face. Slowly she nodded and they continued down the dark and increasingly murky corridor.

Finally they reached the Slytherin dorm entrance and Tom hissed "_angues._"

"Your belongings should already be in your room. I wish you a goodnight." The girl nodded and made to leave but Tom grabbed her arm.

"I would just like to inform you that it would be good if the incident in the corridor was not repeated to anyone. Afterall, it was just an honest accident…I wouldn't want something like that to happen to you again."

The girl looked at him with cold eyes and then nodded once. Tom let go of her arm and watched her climb the stairs to the girls dorms.

_Silly little mudblood! It is obvious she comes from the worst kind of stock. How she got into Slytherin is beyond me! Just another example of how the Sorting Hat is losing it's touch. It was only a matter of time, I suppose, since that idiotic Godric Gryffindor made the hat. How such a dozy wizard became one of the Founders of Hogwarts is beyond my comprehension._

Tom just narrowed his eyes in distaste and then made to walk back out of the Slytherin common room. His rounds were not done yet.

**Katie P.O.V.**

Katie closed the door to the girls dorm and then leaned against it with a hand on her chest trying to slow down her wildly beating heart.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N yay! Another chapter! I just love writing dialogue. It's so much fun. Tom and Katie's first meeting didn't go too well did it? Leave any comments or suggestions. Please remember that this is my first fanfic so flames are not appreciated. I'm still trying to find myself as an author and I hope you guys can held me get there. **

"**Angues" means snakes in latin.**

**Also, pardon any mistakes I made with British slang. Tell me about them though so I can improve for future chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun.**

"_**Come now sister! Surely you can do better than that! Scream! Scream louder you filthy traitorous whore!"**_

"_**Stop, please! I'm your sister!" Katie cried.**_

"_**Shut up! There's no room in the precious House of Dubey for disgusting filthy wenches like you!" shouted my brother. "Crucio!"**_

Katie woke up with a start. She could still the lingering touches of that abominable curse and she twitched convulsively.

"Ugh, who is that? If you don't mind Basilia, can you at least cast a muffliato around your bed so that we don't have to wake up to hear your dreams of sordid activities with Tom?"

Katie looked towards the owner of the voice and found a girl, still half asleep, trying to drag herself out of bed. Her hair was a mess but it was easy to see that she was a beauty. Luminous gold hair with beautiful pale skin and rosy cheeks, she looked like a doll. Or Marilyn Monroe.

"Shut your face you stupid cow! It wasn't me" replied a dark haired girl with skin that looked pock marked. She was rather burly with wary and defensive eyes. It looked like the girl has never rested a day in her life. Like she had spent her life constantly on alert. "And wasn't it you who cried for six hours straight after Tom kicked you out of his room after getting what he wanted? All you have is beauty and Tom will never look at you for anything else but a good lay!"

"Oh that's rich coming from the girl who couldn't even get Tom to notice her. You follow him around like a simpering little puppy all day long and he doesn't even look at you. But can you blame him? You look worse than Moaning Myrtle ever did, both dead and alive," said the pretty blond haired girl with a cruel smirk.

"Girls, girls, calm down," said a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes that shone with a cool malevolence. "If you could both stop being so dreadfully loud and self-absorbed, you would notice that we have a guest."

All of the three girls turned to look at Katie. The girl, Basilia, looked at her with barely masked hostility, the blond girl looked at her with condescending yet confused eyes, and the brunette looked at her with a sort of detached curiosity with eyes that still gleamed maliciously.

"Who are you?" said the pretty blond girl while observing her nails.

"Umm, I'm Katie. I just moved in."

"How strange. I didn't realize Hogwarts was still taking students in. Isn't this the second month already? And aren't you supposed to be 11?" the brunette said with calculating eyes.

"Yes, I realize that, but Dumbledore made an exception for me. He said-"

"Dumbledore! What are you a spy?! Get out of our dorms you stupid little bitch!" said the burly girl with barely restrained violence.

"Silence Basilia. Let the girl speak," said the brunette with a firm voice.

"But Meredith, she-"

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet?"

The girl, Basilia, sobered immediately. The brunette, or Meredith as was apparently her name, turned back to Katie and gestured for her to continue.

"Uh, yes, as I was saying, Dumbledore decided to take me in. I was sorted yesterday and now, here I am," Katie said a bit nervously.

"I see. Well I'm Meredith. This troll here is Basilia and this airhead is Calista. Welcome to the Slytherin dorms. What is your blood status?"

Katie gasped. She had not realized the subject would turn up so soon. Immediately her thoughts turned to Tom Riddle. He had warned her that this would be an issue even though he did it in a most despicable way. She could still remember his cold eyes gleaming red. Immediately her heart rate sped up again.

_Surely that was just a trick of the light. There is obviously no way that his eyes really turned red. But I will have to make a note of that._

"I'm a half blood," said Katie with a bit of hesitance.

"Hmph, I can't believe any kind of filthy blood is allowed in this House," said the blond girl, Calista, sniffing delicately.

"Yes, it does seem strange. What is your last name?" inquired Meredith.

"McDougal," answered Katie with defiance in her voice.

"That's a muggle name, is it not? So you mother was the blood traitor. Tell me, how hard did your father have to fuck her to addle her brains so much?" said Meredith, cruelty dripping from every word.

Katie was shocked into silence. She couldn't believe someone could be so filthy. _Oh wait, yes I can. My real family for instance. Bigots, the lot of them!_

Even though Katie felt no love or attachment for either her mother or father, Meredith's words were still upsetting. _Were all the purebloods like this? Why did I have to be born into a world where such hatred exists? _Katie thought.

Seeing that Katie was not going to reply, Meredith smirked. "Well, I think it's time to get ready for breakfast Katie. Thanks for waking us up at such a good time. What were you dreaming about anyway? Or were you just crying because of the filth that runs in your veins?" inquired Meredith with mock politeness. The other two girls started giggling.

Katie had had enough. Immediately she grabbed her wand from under her bed and threw a stunner at Meredith. With no time to react, Meredith flew into the wall and crashed with a loud bang.

Slowly Katie walked towards her. "You know, for all the good breeding that your parents have done, you are still remarkably mediocre. If being pureblood makes you so superior, why are you on the floor? You want to talk about bloodlines? I bet your whole ancestry has been inbreeding for generations. That is the only way someone as backward as you could have been born," Katie whispered in Meredith's ear.

Immediately Meredith lunged at her and the two girls rolled on the floor, kicking and punching and biting. Meredith broke away from her and then grabbed her wand. She threw a stunner at Katie and Katie quickly came up with a shield charm.

_Tarantallegra, _thought Katie in her head. Immediately, Meredith started dancing uncontrollably.

"Finite Incantatem!" shouted Meredith while pointed the wand at herself. Immediately she stopped dancing.

"Conjunctivitis!" shouted Meredith again, pointing her wand at Katie. Katie blocked it again with a silent shield charm and thought _Densaugeo. _Meredith's teeth started growing at an alarming rate and she looked like she was about to faint. She looked at Katie with the meanest look in her eye.

"What have you done to her you filthy half blood!" shouted Basilia.

"Make it stop right now!" shouted Calista.

Katie simply looked at them both and calmly stated, "If you can beat me in a duel, then I'll remove the jinx."

Both of the girls looked at her angrily but warily. They did not want her doing anything to them and knew they were outmatched.

_How does she know nonverbal spells already? _thought Calista angrily.

"You are both completely useless! Aren't you supposed to be helping me!" cried Meredith.

Immediately both Calista and Basilia started fussing over her while glaring at Katie and, occasionally, glaring at each other.

"What am I supposed to do!" shouted Basilia completely overwhelmed.

"We should take her to the hospital wing, of course, Basilia," said Calista exasperated with a touch of condescension, "Come on Meredith," and with that Calista led Meredith out of the dorms with Basilia following.

Katie, left all alone, took the opportunity to look around the dorm. She hadn't had a chance to look yesterday. What with the shock of Tom's attack, trying to heal herself with the small amount of healing potions and charms she knew, and the dormitory having been pitch black.

It was rather cold, she decided, and felt uninviting. There was green everywhere, from the lampshades to the carpets to the bedcovers. There was even a slight green sheen in the room. However, it was decidedly handsome as well with beautiful architecture on everything including the lamps. It was like the Victorian era met with the Middle Ages.

_Well, it could be worse I suppose, _thought Katie, _I'm just happy I got those horrible girls away from me. Hopefully they have realized I am not going to go down easy._

With that satisfaction, Katie walked towards her bed and looked through her trunk for the school robes that she knew she would find there. After all, she had only come five years from the future. It was not as if the uniform had changed drastically.

Gathering some other things like underwear and toiletries, she walked towards the bathroom.

_I hope not all of today is as exciting as this morning was._

Making her way towards the Great Hall, Katie walked with a determined stride. She already had quite a bit to write about Tom Riddle which meant that the mission was going as planned.

_Unbelievably rude_

_Not a pureblood but still bigoted_

_Has a façade that he puts on: not what he seems_

_Dangerous_

She has no trouble remembering the walk out of the underground lair that contained the Slytherin dorms and finally reached the Great Hall.

It was just like she remembered. Big and beautiful and full of chatter. Katie looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was going to be sunny day. _Perhaps I'll go outside for a bit today. Need to de-stress. _With that thought Katie marched towards the considerably quieter and sullen Slytherin table.

Sitting down she immediately started putting food on her plate. After all, she hadn't had a chance to eat since she reached this time period.

Starting off with some eggs and toast, she did not notice Tom as he walked into the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the Slytherin table.

_It's that girl again, _he thought disdainfully. He watched her load her plate up with an assortment of food. _Is she trying to eat the whole table? _He thought with disgust. _That girl has no grace at all._

Quietly he headed towards his usual seat, far away from the annoying witch, and made to sit down. Immediately his followers made room for him. They did not dare say a word to him because they knew he did not like being bothered in the mornings. Tom reached for some coffee. Near the end of breakfast he spoke in a quiet, sinister whisper, "There is a meeting tonight. I expect you all to be there. If anyone fails to show, well…you know the consequences."

All six boys shuddered and immediately nodded.

Katie observed this whole behavior curiously. _Why are they all deferring to him? He isn't very pleasant so why? And this morning too. Those two dreadful girls had been talking about having crushes on him. How anyone can have any sort of a crush on a maniac like that is beyond me. Maybe it's his façade? I will have to note this down later._

Someone clearing their throat interrupted Katie's train of thought. The food vanished and everyone turned towards the Headmaster.

_It's strange, _thought Katie, _Dumbledore not being Headmaster. I think his name is Dippet. Dumbledore told me about him. _

"Yes, now that I have your attention, I would like to make an important announcement. Professor Dumbledore informed me yesterday that we have a new student. A transfer student; the first Hogwarts has ever had. I would like you all to welcome Miss Katherine McDougal," said Dippet in a pompous voice.

Katie could feel herself blushing as hundreds of eyes turned to her and polite applause followed. She stood up and walked towards the main table hurriedly.

"Yes, welcome to Hogwarts Miss McDougal. You have already been sorted into Slytherin have you not?" inquired Dippet, still a tone of self importance in his voice.

"Yes sir," Katie replied quietly.

"Good, good. Now I would like you to go to your Head of House, Professor Horace Slughorn to get a timetable sorted out. He will talk over everything with you. Goodbye then," and with that Dippet dismissed her.

Katie felt a bit miffed walking back to her table. _Why couldn't he have called me into his office to tell me that? _she thought angrily. Shrugging she went to her table to pick up her bag and then turned to follow Slughorn who was gesturing to her. Breakfast had ended and everyone was leaving.

Katie struggled to reach the rotund professor but finally she made it. Panting, she said, "after you Professor," and with that, both Katie and Slughorn made their way out of the Great Hall.

Katie followed the professor back down into the Slytherin lair. Farther and farther they went until they finally reached a door.

_Hopefully this is his office, _thought Katie tiredly and sure enough, Slughorn waved his wand in front of it to deactivate the wards and walked in.

It was a small but very lavishly decorated room. There seemed to be expensive mead bottles everyone with the odd butterbeer here and there. A jar of frozen pineapples stood on the ornate desk and Slughorn walked towards it to sit down in the incredibly plump, brown chair behind it.

"Well, take a seat," Slughorn said gesturing to the small stool and Katie immediately hopped on it.

"Dumbledore tells me that you are very well versed in all subject and that you will have no problems keeping up. Do you agree with that assessment?"

"Yes sir," replied Katie.

"And you are sure you will be able to keep up with the Hogwarts curriculum even though you have arrived a month and a half late?"

"Yes sir, I am confident of it," replied Katie firmly.

"Ho ho, you are confident are you? Well, I do like people with ambition. What did you say your name was again?" inquired Slughorn with a jovial glint in his eyes.

"McDougal sir, Katherine McDougal."

"Very well then Miss McDougal, all we have to do is sort out which subjects you would want to continue with this year. Mind you, we do not let students who do not have any OWLs to speak of in classes, but you are a special case, so choose wisely so that you do not let our assessment of you down," said Slughorn.

"Yes, I understand sir and it is indeed very kind of you. I would like to continue with Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Charms," Katie said confidently.

"My my, such ambition is indeed rare. And you are sure you will be able to cope with the course load?" Katie just nodded in affirmation. "Very well then, here is your schedule," said Slughorn while tapping a blank piece of parchment with his wand. Instantly a clearly laid out timetable appeared. "Well, off to classes then. I daresay you will be a bit late for you first lesson so you should hurry."

Katie simply nodded and immediately began walking to class. _And so it begins._

**A/N Just in case people are confused, italicized words are thoughts of any particular character. Bolded and italicized words will be dreams. **

**Yay! Such a long chapter! I feel so proud of myself :)**


End file.
